Certain modulation schemes can exhibit cyclic (i.e., periodic) power nulls of the waveform. As an example, some types of broadcast modulation schemes, such as Digital Audio Broadcast (DAB), can exhibit the power nulls in the broadcast RF signal. The power nulls can include a fluctuating DC signal at an output of a power detector in an associated receiver. To ascertain the data encoded therein, it is desirable that the fluctuating DC signal be stabilized in some manner. However, some stabilization methods can adversely constrain the response time of the associated power control loop. Other stabilization methods can insert a lag in the system power control response. As a result of existing stabilization methods, an effective system power control loop response time can degrade (e.g., to seconds), which can be inadequate for certain transmitter monitoring and protection functions.